Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to managing a plurality of communication terminals that transmit or receive content data.
Description of the Related Art
An example of a communication system that transmits or receives content data between a plurality of communication terminals via a relay device includes a videoconference system that carries out videoconference via a communication network such as the Internet. There is an increasing need for such videoconference systems as the use of such systems contribute to reduction in business trip costs and time. In such a videoconference system, a plurality of videoconference terminals, which are examples of communication terminals, is used. A videoconference can be carried out by transmission or reception of content data such as image data and sound data between these videoconference terminals.
To secure the quality of communication, traffic of content data to be transmitted through one relay device is kept under a certain level depending on processing capability of the relay device, for example, by limiting a number of communication sessions to be managed by one relay device at a time.